


Love is love

by sehokiss



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehokiss/pseuds/sehokiss
Summary: Where sehun finds out his roommate is wanking to his name.





	Love is love

Junmyeon and sehun have been roommates since their first year.

After being together in the same space for four years, things started changing between them. 

It all started when sehun caught, Junmyeon wanking. 

You see, a guy wanking isn't wrong. 

But him wanking to his roommate's name is.

Junmyeon was not aware of sehun finding out his secret. 

Sehun didn't want to. Since Junmyeon didn't want to confess either. 

That night sehun wanked to the thoughts of Junmyeon's lips wrapped around his cock as he came embarrassingly fast. 

Sehun is screwed. 

.... 

Both of their friends circle were aware of the sexual tension between the two. They hadn't acted upon it.

Sehun and Junmyeon had one of the most precious friendship.

Neither of them wanted to jeopardize that.

But things changed. Sehun was tried of being hung up on Junmyeon. After much thinking, he agreed to date his classmate Luhan.

Sehun doesn't like nor love Luhan. He chose Luhan because Luhan loved him dearly. Sehun wanted to be wanted and loved by someone.

Any form of love was welcomed by him. Even if it's one sided. 

***

Sehun and Junmyeon had a tradition of watching movie every Friday night.

Due to sehun's recent rendezvous with Luhan, he couldn't make time for their movie nights.

Junmyeon was furious would be an understatement of the year. He wanted to slap sehun and rip him from Luhan.

He had loved sehun since the day they met.

Sehun didn't want to love him because it would ruin their friendship, he already is ruining it by not making up time for Junmyeon.

That night Junmyeon cried himself to sleep, not aware of sehun's presence in the next door.

Sehun entered the room, he tucked Junmyeon in his duvet, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

" I love you. " he whispered, closing the room behind him. 

Junmyeon heard it, he bloody did. Not wanting to embarrass sehun. He muffled his internal turmoil.

Once sehun was out, Junmyeon let out a happy squeal.

He is going to get his man back, no matter what.

He's the predator, sehun would be his only prey and his alone.

 

***

The next day he asked sehun to meet him in the nearby McDonald's.

Sehun arrived few minutes late.

His eyes widened at the glare directed by Jun.

Fuck he messed up.

" I'm so sorry love, Luhan wanted to see me. "

There it is.

That damn endearment.

Sehun needs to stop toying with his heart. 

Does he even understand how much those words haunt Junmyeon's wanking fantasies. 

Sehun fucking him in his bed while whispering sweet nothings in his ears, as Junmyeon comes on sehun's stomach. 

Junmyeon shook his thoughts away. 

Right Luhan. He's pissed. Sehun said he loved him, why is he still with that guy. 

" Luhan this, luhan that, why does it always have to be about him! You even broke the bro code for our movie nights. " Jun spat. 

Sehun sat baffled at jun's angry demeanor. 

" jun, he's my boyfriend." 

" Do you even love him?" jun looked insecure when he questioned sehun. 

No. I'm in love with you. Sehun wanted to shout for crying out loud. 

Instead he stayed quiet. 

Junmyeon shook his head, his heart breaking. 

" Right, so order whatever you want, let's get this over with. " Jun wiped his angry tears. 

Sehun's heart broke at seeing his man in tears. 

" Junmyeon let's not do this." 

" Do what? There's nothing between us sehun. " it shouldn't have to hurt him. He's got a boyfriend now. But why does his heart feel like someone's stomped on it multiple times. 

" jun baby please." Sehun whined. 

" Don't, don't fucking call me that anymore. " Jun cried as he got up running outside. 

Sehun sat frozen unable to comprehend anything. 

What's even happening! 

He just wanted to be civil with the love of his life. 

Apparently Junmyeon didn't want the same thing. 

Cause he started avoiding sehun. 

He's spending more time in the library. Talking to him through notes or texts. Only if it's necessary. 

He even canceled their Friday ritual. 

Sehun had never felt this lonier before.

One month turned into three. 

Junmyeon tested sehun's patience. 

Only he could get under sehun's skin like this.  
.... 

Sehun has had enough. 

He is going to confront him tonight. 

He sat on the sofa, waiting for Junmyeon as he drowned his fifth cup of coffee. 

He needed some caffeine in his system when he confronts him. 

The main door to their flat opened revealing Junmyeon, he looked tired, dark eye bags under his eyes, yet he managed to look so effortlessly handsome in sehun's eyes. His lips so pouty, he wanted to taste and kiss him. 

Sehun's breath caught in his chest. His heart beating out of his ribcage. 

Sehun is in love with Junmyeon, it's not going to go away. 

He needs to do something about this, his heart is about to explode. 

So he does what his heart wants. 

He grabs jun, pushing him against the wall. 

Jun's eyes widened at that, as he frowned. 

" Sehun what are you doing? " jun quirks an eyebrow. 

That's the first words he's spoken in months. It still managed to race sehun's heart. 

This lovely handsome bastard. 

" this is for stealing my heart and owning it." with that he kissed his lips. 

Then he pulled away looking into Jun's widened ones. 

" Something I should've done a long time ago." with that said he closed the distance between them. 

Pressing his lips against Junmyeon's. 

Junmyeon responsed after what felt like hours. 

Kissing him back. 

As realization stuck, Junmyeon pushed him away, angry tears threatening to fall. 

" what are you doing! You have Luhan!! " Jun growled furiously. 

" I broke up with him a long time ago. If you would have talked to me you would've known. But guess what? You've been busy sulking around, as if you're the only one in love! Bloody hell Junmyeon, I'm so fucking in love with you. " Sehun cried. 

Junmyeon's stared back at man, his man. The man he was head over heels in love with. 

Crying and confessing his love for him. Junmyeon wanted to soar high. He felt delirious. Delirious in love. He doesn't want it to end. 

Junmyeon moved swiftly, hugging him. 

He cried with him. 

" I love you too, I'm so sorry love, I should've been there for you. For us. "

" Promise me you'll be here from now on? " Sehun pouted. 

Junmyeon nodded sealing it with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Short one shot.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments it encourages me to write more.


End file.
